1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural sprayers and, more particularly, to apparati for spraying trees and bushes.
2. Description of Related Art
Agricultural sprayers have been known in the art that may be positioned to spray individual trees. One example of such a sprayer is a sprinkler that is mounted on a stake adjacent a tree. The range achieved by this type of sprayer is thus limited by the height of the stake and that achievable by the spray nozzle.
Another type of sprayer, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,695, issued to Thayer, comprises a spray assembly that is suspended from a wire strung above the ground. In such an arrangement, a plurality of assemblies may be suspended over a row of trees and positioned adjacent each tree desired to be sprayed.
There has been a need in the field of agriculture for an apparatus that is directly mountable on a tree and is easily adjustable thereon. A spraying apparatus is also desired whose position once mounted is not subject to environmental conditions such as wind.